This invention relates to inverters, and more particularly to a system for efficiently supplying regulated AC voltage to a load from an unregulated source of DC voltage.
In many applications it is necessary to supply AC voltage to a load from a battery source, such as in portable electronic systems and in emergency power systems for hospitals and the like. Consequently, a preferred embodiment of the invention is directed to an inverter capable of efficiently supplying regulated AC voltage from a battery to a load over an extended period during which the output voltage of the battery may decrease 50%. However, in its broadest aspects, the invention may be employed with any source of DC voltage.